1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to non-pressurized, filler core tire construction for automobiles and various utility vehicles, which replaces the pressurized air in the tire by a lightweight and flexible filler material of a honeycomb construction, increasing thus the safety of driving, damage resistance, and eliminating the servicing of the tire.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art the wheel tires for automobiles and other vehicles are filled with pressurized air to absorb the shocks of the road or are filled with a sponge-like elastic foam or a solid elastic rubber or a polymer to do the same, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,810 and 2,709,471 and 2,550,773.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,810 discloses a tire being inflated by means of medium comprising a closed cell, gas pressurized rubber foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,471 discloses a solid tire, which is is easily mounted and dismounted and fits tightly on a wheel without slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,773 discloses a tire having a shock resistant, puncture-sealing, pneumatic construction which includes a plurality of shock resistant pillars.
While the pressurized-air filled tires are adequate for most applications and are relatively lightweight, they are also very dangerous during a blow-out or a flat, causing many accidents and require servicing.
The foam filled or solid rubber tires are useable only for slow moving utility vehicles and they are also usually very heavy and do not absorb the shocks properly. They also do not last long enough to be competitive. They are used sometimes as the spare tires.
The lightweight and safer, non-pressurized tire construction of the invention does not suffer from the prior art problems and provide many positive advantages.